


Perhaps things had changed after all

by rosieswriting



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieswriting/pseuds/rosieswriting
Summary: a one shot set in the CAOS universe.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Perhaps things had changed after all

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and it isn't perfect since it's been a while since I've written anything, but I still hope you enjoy reading it!

**Mary/Reader**

You walked down the crowded hallway that had once been all too familiar. Your fingers lightly touching a row of lockers as your younger brother’s classroom came into view. Unsurprisingly he had forgotten something. Last week it had been his lunchbox and gym clothes, today it was the book he had to return to the library.

But you didn’t mind. Ever since you graduated and got a job in a neighboring city, your visits to Greendale High had become rare. So rare, in fact, that it had been four years since you’d last seen your favorite teacher.

You spotted your brother in his usual seat at the back and softly tapped the door to get his attention.

He looked up and jumped off his chair towards you, almost tripping over his own legs. These past few months he had been growing so fast and it sometimes seemed like he still had to get used to his own body.

“My book!” he said in an attempted whisper as he opened the door.

You smiled and quickly handed it to him, not wanting to disrupt the class. You gestured toward the teacher and looked at your brother pointedly. “Pay attention, love you,” you mouthed to him silently as you closed the door.

He stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes, but did as you said and promptly returned to his seat.

You grinned, somewhat glad you weren’t the one having to sit through algebra class, even though you had always been a perfect student. Hard working, responsible, shy. You knew your teachers had appreciated this, but some part of you regretted not having been more outgoing. Sometimes you wished they could see how you’ve changed, the kind of woman you’ve become.

You fidgeted with your car keys while walking back towards the parking lot. You stopped in front of the entrance to look back and fuel your nostalgia for a final time, when a distinct voice reached your ears.

“Y/N?”

_Mary_. Or well, Miss Wardwell.

You didn’t expect to see her again, and while you had hoped you would, you weren’t ready. Though if you were honest, you hadn’t ever been.

You turned around, not yet meeting her eye. You vaguely registered that she was accompanied by a colleague, who luckily excused himself at the ringing of the bell. Along with him, the hallway started to clear out.

You looked at her, finally, and couldn’t help but break into a smile.

She looked just as she had all those years ago. Glasses perched atop her nose, her dark hair in a bun, yet loose strands now framed her face beautifully. Always so poised and put together. Though the confused look on her face was anything but.

“Miss Wardwell, hi!” you replied at last. “I was just bringing Sam his book. He forgot it at home.”

Miss Wardwell nodded in understanding, returning a shy smile. “Well, it is wonderful to see you again, Y/N. It has been a while.”

“It has. Four years. Graduation, if I recall correctly.”

“Ah, yes. Time really has flown by.”

“Though it doesn’t feel like much has changed around here,” you noticed, regarding her intently.

“I suppose not,” Mary agreed.

The corners of your lips curled upwards in a smile. You hadn’t forgotten how shy Mary used to be. You used to find comfort in her silence. Now, though, you wished to hear anything but.

“It doesn’t seem like you have changed either, Miss Wardwell,” you said daringly. “You look amazing.”

You knew Mary wasn’t used to you being so forthright and you didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries. The smile on her face told you that you hadn’t.

“Thank you, Y/N,” she said softly as she looked down, her cheeks turning crimson. She inhaled deeply before meeting your eye. “I must say that you certainly have. You have turned into a beautiful young woman.”

Now it was your turn to blush. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt Mary gently stroking your cheek, overwhelmed by her admission and affection. You hadn’t expected this sort of response from her. Perhaps things had changed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave me some feedback (I could really use it!) and send me your prompts. stay safe!


End file.
